Switched
by HarlowKittie
Summary: Ginny Weasley wishes she could play a larger part on the war front, instead of just being seen as Ron's too young little sister. She was to prove she more than that. Pansy Parkinson reflects back on her mundane life in an almost bored manner. She knew that their had to be more to life. She was going to find it! Meanwhile, an aging wizard sat in his office contemplating a decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched. **

**Summery: Ginny Weasley wishes she could play a larger part on the war front, instead of just being seen as Ron's too young little sister. She was to prove she more than that. **

**Pansy Parkinson reflects back on her mundane life in an almost bored manner. She knew that their had to be more to life. She was going to find it!**

**Meanwhile, an aging wizard sat in his office contemplating a decision that could not only save the wizardry world but give both girls exactly what they wished.**

**Chapter One: **

_Ginny's POV_

"Gin, listen..." Harry said in an almost begging matter.

I wasn't having any of it. He always thought he knew best, he always thought he was right. Pompous prick. "No, I will not listen. If you think for a second I am going to sit here and listen to you break up with me you are wrong." He had been trying to end things for about a month now.

"Gin," He voice cracked as he said my name. "We-" He took in a deep breath. "It's for the best."

"For the best my arse!" I was fuming mad at him.

"I need to do this, I need to do this on my own." He grabbed a hold of my hands. "Voldemort has already tried to use you to get to me once, and the was simply because you were my best friends sister." I could hear tears in his voice. "I can't let him get to you again. Think of how much worst it will be if we are together, when he finds out. And he will find out."

"But-" I knew he was right. _HE_ would find out. Tears pricked my eyes. "But what if I don't care?"

"I care." He pulled me closer, I could smell his minty breath on my face. "I can't have anything happen to you. You need to keep yourself safe, I don't want you anywhere near when this all goes down."

"Harry, I am not a little girl. I can handle my own." I told him more serious than I had ever been with him.

"Ginny, it is too dangerous. I am sure your family would agree. We just don't want our little Ginny getting hurt. We car-"

"_Little?" _I cut him off. "_Little, _Ginny?"

"I mean to-" He started off again

"Don't, just don't Harry. I am not _little _Ginny. I am Ginny Weasley, a _women _who can take care of herself. I _women _that does not need an arrogant boyfriend, with a hero complex! I can handle my own, I will handle my own. When the time comes I will show my worth."

"Ginny you don't need to fight to show me your worth. I just want you safe." His eyes were pleading.

"Damnit, Harry. I am not the type of girl that sits home and waits. I am not the same girl with diary all those years back. _He_ took something from me too." Harry went ridged at me bringing up the diary again. "If you really want this over fine, it's over." I dropped his hands. "But don't you think for a second that I am going to be waiting on the sidelines while everyone I love is out their fighting." I poked him in the chest hard before turning out of the empty class room we were in. He never called me back.

I sighed in frustration as I walked back up to my dorm.. My mind reeling on all that had come out that conversation still. I could not believe the nerve of my boyfriend- well, I guess ex-boyfriend now. Merlin, he was just so aggravating. He never thought of me as my own person, just Ron's baby sister that needed protecting. I guess ending it was the smart thing, a relationship could never last if the two don't consider themselves equal.

I made it two my dorm, thankful everyone was asleep, I did not want to be bother. I undressed my self to just my shirt and underwear not bothering to even change into pjs. My mind was exhausted. Life really wasn't fair, I wasn't born in the nicest of homes, I was never given the nicest things, and everyone was so damn over protective of me that I never got to go out and try to find me. I was supposed to wait in the background until it was safe. But sitting and waiting didn't suit me. I was doer, I wanted to get shit done. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't me.

* * *

_Pansy's POV_

"That was amazing, Draco." I sighed. He didn't answer as usual. I ran my fingers down his sweaty chest feeling his muscles under my fingertips. "You know,"

"Pans, I don't want to hear it. I am tired. Now please, you got yours, now let me sleep." He rolled over to the other side of bed.

This is how it always was. I got mine, huh? If me getting mine is you forcing me into your bedroom, shagging me until you finish then yes I got mine. I would so love to tell him off but that was not advisable, He was my betrothed and in our society that meant something.

I laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, not the least bit tired. Really, all I had to do was play dead fish, and Drake would finish. He wasn't really into the pleasing aspect of sex. Great, I was doomed for life of un-enjoyable sex. Yippie!

My prospect of the life outside of Hogwarts was looking shadier and shadier. Sure, it all seemed glamorous to the outsider but on the inside it was fake smiles to cover up broken tears. I was to be married to the most eligible pure blood bachelor, what a treat, most families would kill to get such a match. In-fact some may have. Spilled blood laden all over the matching of wizards; not something talked about though.

From birth, I have been raised to be the Malfoy bride. One mustn't falter when becoming a Malfoy bride. One must act a certain way, one must attend the right functions and one must be of the purest blood. Which, I am not...but we don't talk about those things. There is a lot we don't talk about actually. If it is not fake pleasantries, or death threats it shall not be discussed. As a bride to be we must watch our every move because one toe out of place and you can lose it all.

It's funny really the double standard. The boys are allowed to behave however they please, no restrictions on them. They are not expected of much other than taking their father's place in what ever career venture they had. Most involving the Dark Lord. We were on the other hand expected of so much more, like yielding to our partners every will- even in the bedroom, but still be saint to public eye. It was all very stressful to live such a mundane life. A life, I didn't even want. Sure, Draco could be alright guy- mostly not lately, however, Something has changed since summer, he is like a closed clam I can not break. All in all though, he is a good guy deep down. He is of good breeding and very handsome, but I am not sure he is the one.

There has to be more than this stuffy, over thought, at times evil way of life. I want to have adventures and fall in love. I want it more than I could even tell. Sometimes I just wish I was born someone else.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

An aging wizard sat at his desk contemplating his next actions. He knew this was a risk, things could go terribly wrong but it simply had to be done. He saw no other way, he knew they were both more than strong enough, there would be hurdles but they would face them head on. No one could know, it must be kept a secret. He found them both trustworthy of this. His decision was made, it would be tonight. He made a wave of his wand locking in his decision. There was no going back. He left his office filling satisfied. He knew what he did was right. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time.

On opposite ends of the castles to gasp could be heard, but no one did. No one noticed the finial breaths of the now lifeless bodies that lay in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open as a giant weight was lifted off my chest. I gasped trying to catch my breath, The more I tried the harder it was to breath. I sat up fast, my head throbbing horribly. I reached my head out of the curtains of my four poster bed for my glass of water. I could not find it. I felt around of my wand. A thin piece of wood found its way to my grip. As I held it, I noticed it did not feel right it my hands. I could tell it was a wand, but not my wand. "Lumos" I whispered and the tip of the wand lit up. I was right, to short for my own wand. I peaked my head out of the green drapes looking on the bed stand table for my wand and some water. Things were getting strange. I felt moving around my bum, I suppressed my girlish impulse to scream and turned my wand towards the lump beside me. How had I missed it before? I curled my legs beneath me and pointed my wand directly at the lump, "Show yourself. I am armed."

"What the hell, Pans. Turn off your wand!" I recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

I pulled back the covers of the of the green silk bed. Wait, why were the covers green? I was a momentary question that was quickly erased. Laying under the covers was none other than Draco Malfoy. "_Incarcerous_". Large black ropes came out of the wand, making it so Malfoy couldn't move. The later spell made it so he could not make a sound. My head throbbed and I needed answers. Answers, as to why I was in bed with Malfoy and what had happened. Thoughts swarmed my brain as I tried to remember but the only thing I could remember was going to sleep in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. Thoughts of being unconsciously raped seemed to be at the fore front of my thoughts. Merlin, what if the slimy git got me pregnant? I reached between my legs, as I did this I noticed Malfoys eyebrows raise in amusement. The perverted git. As my fingers found my opening noticed I was wet and upon further investigation, his _sick _was still present. I had to control the urge to vomit. Before really thinking I swung my hand back as far as it would go and gave Malfoy the slap of his life. He winced in pain.

If his sick was in me, I only had hours before I could take the after potion that would prevent pregnancy and I did not know when anything had occurred. I needed to find Dumbledore and inform him of what had happened and I needed to see Madam Pomfry straight away. I climbed out of bed, leaving Malfoy in his state. Keeping whoever's wand lit in front of me, I made my way out of the 6th year boys dorm and into the Slytherin Common room, a very green common room, indeed. Out in the dungeons I cursed Malfoy's name as my feet felt the coldness of the floor. I hoped Malfoy would get expelled over this over this. The halls were dark and I had no idea what time it was. The castle was very spooky when one was all alone.

After what seemed like an entirety I finally made it to the same floor as the Hospital Wing. As I walked I saw another light lighting up the Hallway. I quickly extinguished the wand in in my hands. I slide myself in the shadows hiding from whoever it was I did not need a detention on top of all that was happening tonight. The person hurried along pass me and straight into the Hospital Wing. FUCK!

* * *

_Pansy's POV_

I am pretty sure I am going insane. I am on the fast track to be placed into St. Mungo's. Great that just what is going to keep my status, being fucking certifiable. The last thing I can fucking remember is going to bed after a less than satisfactory shag and now I wake up and I find myself in Gryffindor tower and in this...I can't even think it. It's too hard. I need to talk to Madam Pomfry she can sort this all out. This most likely some sick joke from Draco, he can be so cruel. In a rush, I make my into the hospital**a** wing. I noticed a lit wand at the end of the Hall but paid no attention to it. I needed to get all this sorted out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for how long this has taken. But here is a another chapter. Sorry it is so short. I promise to make longer chapters. **


End file.
